The Panel Study of Income Dynamics (PS|D) is the world's longest running nationally representative household panel survey. With nearly 40 years of data on the same families and their descendents, the PSID can justly be considered a cornerstone of the data infrastructure for empirically-based social science research. The long panel, genealogical design, and broad content of the data represent a unique and powerful opportunity to study evolution and change within the same families over a considerable time span. The PSID now contains nearly 40 years of prospective life histories of families with respondents who have become parents, grandparents and now great-grandparents, as well as over 4,500 respondents who have died since the survey began. These data are being used to support increasingly complex models of outcomes for individuals over the life cycle, for relatives within the same generation of a given family (e.g., sibling models), and for individuals across multiple generations of the same family (e.g., parent-adult child models). These models will facilitate the use of innovative research strategies to yield a greater scientific understanding of ways to promote individual health and well-being. With continued enhancements to the PSID web-based Data Center, which allows users to create customized data sets and codebooks, we anticipate that the PSID's data archive will continue to be one of the most widely used social science data sets in the world. The specific aims of this proposal are to collect, process, and disseminate data on health, wealth, and pensions in the PSID for three waves: 2007, 2009 and 2011. The continued collection of these data will promote scientific advances in the effects of early and mid-life circumstances on health, economic well- being, and mortality in later life. These data will support research on the pre-retirement period, the retirement transition, and post-retirement health and economic dynamics for numerous birth cohorts. The application also proposes to collect a new question series on retrospective childhood health and family transfers. By adding significantly to the nation's scientific knowledge base in the area of health and aging, these specific aims strongly match NIH's mission to support research on the process of human growth and development, extend healthy life, and reduce the burdens of illness and disability. With continued collection of these data, the PSID will be the only survey on life course and multigenerational health and wealth in a long-term panel representative of the full U.S. population. The Principal Investigator of this Project is Robert Schoeni, who is also the Leader of Core A and Core B, and Principal Investigator of the overall P01.